Yu-Gi-Oh!-The Bridge Between Life and Death
by YamiMana
Summary: Atem's gone back to the afterlife with his friends everythings peaceful but not for long. A new threat is rising and he has plans for the former pharaoh and he's is certain that no mistakes will be made. The question is why did he bring the pharaoh back and what is he planning to do with his friends? No one is safe from his rath! Pairings I will use are on my profile. Mostly Vase.
1. The Shadow Games Begin Again

''Yug.'' A blond boy with a Brooklyn accent exclaimed.

''Yes, Joey'' yugi said in a sad tone.

'' Look Yug it's okay to be sad about Atem leaving but he's with his friends now.''

Yugi then let out a sigh ''I know Joey but…''

'' But nothing Yug if we didn't let him go he'd have to live without his friends for another 5,000 years and by then we'll be put to rest and he'll still be here wonder in the Earth miserable, if you would want to put him through that then Yug…I'd have to say that would be very selfish of ya!''

Yugi is left speech less while everyone stares at Joey in astonishment.

Yugi then let out another brief sigh '' Your Right Joey''

''Really, I mean of course I'm right'' Joey said a little over-confident with a giant grin on his face.

''Don't think that one trick will earn you a dog bone...mutt.''

''Just wait rich boy I'll…..''

''Oh like you can hurt me''

''I'll find something to make fun of you about'' Joey argued at Kaiba's back as he walks away.''

Yugi's barely listening to the conversation around him as Joey mumbles to himself. Yugi just keeps his eyes on the water below him looking at himself feeling angry at himself for almost keeping Atem from his friends. But he just can't help feeling angry at Atem for leaving like it was just a piece of cake. Then Yugi see's a star falling from the sky. He closes his eyes as Joey is still mumbling to himself

'' I wish Atem could come back to the real world'' Yugi mumbles but then quickly adds '' with his friends''

(In the afterlife)

Atem is walking in the garden with mana…..wrapped around his waist.

'' Mana I already told you I'm not going anywhere we can hangout all day today.''

'' Oh yeah, well what about when you locked yourself in the millennium puzzle you didn't plan that now did you.''

'' Mana how are we suppose to hangout if you're clinging to me.''

With a sigh she said '' Fine, you're no fun!'' Then she got off his back and added, '' so since you're FINALLY back what game should we play.''

'' How about….Hide-n'-seek.'' Atem said when mana gave him a skeptical look he added, '' I'll count'' then mana thought for a minute '' OKAY.''

(Minutes later)

''Oh, Mana where are you?'' Atem said while walking down a hall with vases along the walls. Looking in every vase along the way. Then he came to the last vase along the left side of the hallway. He looked inside ready to see mana when she creeped up from behind and pushed him in the vase.

''Hey'' Atem exclaimed as he shook the vase failing to get out.

''oooohhh! Let's have a vase race!'' Then mana climbed into a vase on the opposite side of the hallway from Atem.

Then Atem tipped over his vase then Mana tipped her vase over.

''Maaannnaaaa not fuuunnyyy'' Atem said feeling sick already.

''ha hah aha ha-ha ha-ha'' Mana said having fun with her best friend.

They rolled around the palace getting anime sweat drops from the guards they pass by Then somehow they rolled their way into throne room where All six priests along with Atem's father were.

'' My pharaoh-''

''Mahad, mana has been very depressed since she found out about what happened to my son she…''

He stopped as he saw two pots roll across the floor. Mahad and Isis then grabbed the two pots causing the people inside to jerk their heads forwards. Then they turned the pots upside down and out slid Mana out of the pot Isis Was holding. Then out of the pot Mahad was holding out slid Atem.

''oof!'' Mana and Atem said as the fell out of the pots on to the cold hard ground. Mahad slapped his forehead as an anime sweat drop slid down the back of his head.

''Maybe we should just call it a day.'' Atem's Father said noticing the look on Mahad's face that just screamed out lecture time! Then everyone started to make their way out of the throne room. When Yugi made his wish on the star.

(World of the living)

''I wish Atem could come back to the real world'' Yugi mumbles but then quickly adds '' with his friends''…

(After Life)

There was a flash of light and everyone turned around then gasped and quickly covered their eyes with their four arms.

''AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!''

'' He-he, your wish…has been granted'' a raspy adult voice sneered in a cold dark room where all you could see were his narrow Black eyes but if you looked closer you could see a Gold rattle snake wrapped around his left arm. Anyone who looked to long would think it was alive.

''But….every wish…..comes with a price.'' The same raspy voice said,'' Arise….Thief King''

''The Shadow Games…have….begun!''


	2. Who are you?

'' Beep…..Beep…Beep'' The alarm clock kept going until a young boy with tri-colored hair let out a moan and reached out his hand for the off button on his alarm clock on the bed-side table. He sat up on his bed and stretched out his arms above his head. Then put the back of his hand to his mouth and yawned. Then he closed up his left hand into a fist and rubbed his eyes as he turned his head to the alarm clock.

'' 6:30?!'' The boy exclaimed. Today was his first day at his new school and he wanted to make a first good impression.

'' I'm gonna be late!'' Then the boy jumped out of bed and raced to the closet on the other side of his bedroom. He grabbed his uniform and recklessly got dressed. He was wearing black T-shirt with a blue jacket over it unbuttoned. He had dark blue jeans on and white socks. He raced into the living room and grabbed his brown school bag.

'' Atem aren't you forgetting something?'' Atem's father asked just now coming out of the kitchen. Atem looked down at his feet and ran back upstairs and when he got in his room he grabbed his shoes and started hopping on one foot trying to get his black sneakers on. When he finally got them on he ran back down stairs. Atem's father had grabbed the newspaper and sat down on the couch in the living room and he was eating some toast. He heard his son coming down the steps so he grabbed a piece of toast and lifted up his arm without looking away from the newspaper in his hand.

'' Thanks Father,'' Atem said taking the toast out of his father's hand while taking a bite out of it. Then he opened the door and ran out.

_I'm glad I live close to the school_ Atem thought. Then he looked at himself to see if he didn't forget anything else. Then he looked in his brown school bag to see if everything he needed was in there. He sighed in relief but then he bumped into something hard.

''oof!'' A girl with brown hair said as he ran into her. Then she fell on to the concrete. He on the other hand was able to keep his balance.

'' Sorry Mana.'' Atem said extending his hand to her. She grabbed his hand and he slowly pulled her up yo her feet.

''Are you alright, Mana'' Atem asked her. She nodded her head. Then a boy with long white hair realized no one was following him and then he smirked seeing atem help mana to her feet.

'' Hey! You two hurry up, or we're going to be late for class'' the boy the same age as Mana and Atem said triumphantly. He wore the same uniform as Atem. Then Atem and Mana looked at the boy with pale skin and brown eyes.

Then She started skipping to the front entrance of the school getting over the embarrassment. Followed by Atem and T.K.

They made their way in the school getting weird looks. The girls would whisper to other girls or wink or flirt in a way to Atem. Then they would give death glares at Mana. She started to get nervous and Atem could obviously tell because he wrapped his hand around her hand then he whispered

'' Don't worry about them they can't hurt you, Mana.'' Atem whispered to her.

'' I know'' Mana whispered back causing even more menacing death glares from jealous girls. They kept on walking Atem and mana were still holding hands as they started swinging their arms back and forth. T.K. let a smile slip on his face as he saw the two looking at each other. Atem saw that and glared at him for a moment. Then they finally got to the office. In the corner of the office there was a boy with blonde hair he had the boy's school uniform on. His eyes were staring at the floor like he was bored.

'' Hello'' A person from behind Atem said. He turned around slowly to be face to face with who he thought was the principle.

'' I believe you are the new student and Yugi, Bakura What are you doing here?''

'' Actually my name is Atem''

'' Ya and I'm T.K.''

''oh, I'm sorry.''

''its okay.'' Atem said waving his hands in front of his face.

'' Well I'm the principle and I hope you have a great first day,'' The principle handed them each a piece of paper,'' here are your class schedules.'' Then the principle looked at the boy in the corner, ''Joey why don't you walk them to class before the bell rings.'' Then he walked out and the blonde haired boy stood up. He lifted up his head and in a Brooklyn accent he said

'' Hey I'm….'' He stopped after he saw Atem and then he stared at him in shock.

''No way! I thought he left to the Afterlife a month ago. How is he still here!'' Joey thought.

Joey kept on staring at Atem like he saw a ghost which he thought he was. A few seconds passed by and Atem started to feel a little uncomfortable.

'' Um? Shouldn't we get to class?'' Atem said. This shocked Joey out of his daze.

'' Oh yeah sorry.'' He said rubbing the back of his head,'' you remind me of an old friend.''

'' So whats your name?'' Joey asked trying to change the subject.

'' I'm Atem.''

'' Really, wait a minute,'' Joey stopped to think for a minute and started rubbing his chin,'' so do you recognize me?''

'' Uh… Not really.'' This seemed to hurt Joey's feelings because he slouched over.

'' Really you don't know who I am!?''

'' Am I supposed to know you?'' Atem said.

Joey was still trying to get over his shock of one of his closest friends not knowing who he is. _How could he not know who I am! It's like he's been brain washed! Like when marik brain washed me._

_''_You feeling alright?'' Joey spat out.

''Uh...yeah...why?''

'' No reason, just making sure your alright...you know what first day jitters are right?'', He said a little unsure of himself,'' wait don't answer that.''

'' Ring, Ring''

'' Well we better get to class.'' Joey said

_I don't get it how does he not recognize me! Weird?_


	3. Re-Meeting A Friend

The four of them made their way to class; the awkward silence driving joey insane.

''So….what's your name?''

''My name is Atem.'' _ 'Figures'_, Joey thought.

''I'm Mana!'' Joey jumped a little he didn't realize there were other people. '_Hm..._._Where have i heard that name' _

Then Joey quickly spun around; eyes widening while his mouth gaped open.'_Hey it's that girl from the memory world, but why is she_…._.here?'_

'' I'm T.K.'' He snapped out of his thoughts and spun around again.

'' Huh...Yikes! What are you doing here!'' He demanded jumping a few feet away in complete surprise_. 'Oh man! Oh man! Oh man,this is not good!'_

'' What…See a ghost?'' T.K. asked in a sarcastic tone,hands on his hips. Joey was practically clinging to the wall like spider man. Then he realized this so-called T.K. was probably brain washed too or he was playing dumb thinking and just waiting for the chance to strike.

''Oh….uh…..it's just-''

''Just what,'' T.K. demanded losing his patience. He didn't like it when people judged him.

'' You…um...look like a friend of mine.'' Joey rushed, not meeting the thief's eyes. T.K.'s expression relaxed,satisfied with Joey's answer. Joey couldn't relax,staying alert; he had to make sure that T.K. didn't try anything. _'Oh man my brain hurts!'_

'' What classes do you have?'' He asked in an attempt to distract himself.

'' I have…math,'' T.K. said through gritted teeth. Then he peered at Mana's and Atem's schedules."They both have History," T.K. said dryly. Joey stated to smile as he formulated a plan._'History! is the perfect opportunity to tell Yugi about them.'_

''Atem, Mana you're in luck I've got history with ya guys. '' Joey said pointing to himself. Then he remembered T.K. was still with them, So he turned and with a quick wave of his hand pointed towards the math class."Oh and math class is over there" He said in a dismissive voice. T.K. turned towards the room and left them without another word.

_'Glad he's out of the way'_, Joey thought uneasily.

Once they reached their class he stopped before opening the door."Wait...! Why don't you stay out here for a minute?" It was a plain wooden door with one of those glass square windows and in blue letters it said 104

'' Okay,'' Mana and Atem said at the same time a little confused and curious. Joey walked into the classroom and scanned the room looking for Yugi; he spotted the tri-colored hair boy near the back of the classroom.

_'Jackpot!'_

'' Yo Yug,'' Joey called out, excited for his friends reaction when he tells him the news. Everyone in the class turned to look at him with curiosity for his sudden outburst.

'' Ya Joey,'' Yugi said warily as he walked up to Joey;embarrassed by everyone's staring, but after a few seconds everyone lost interest and went back to what they were doing,most likely figuring that it was about food...like last time.

'' You won't believe who's outside that door!''Yugi got a skeptical look wondering what Joey could be planning...or worse what he already did.

'' Who?'' He responded getting a little suspicious. Yugi just hoped that whatever Joey had done didn't violate any major law.

'' He-He I'll Give you a hint he's got spiky hair and….he was an ancient pharaoh that SUMMONED REAL DUEL MONSTERS!'' Yugi's eyes widen as his mouth fell open; it was at this time that everyone turned to look at joey as though he belonged in a mental home, which to them he probably did.

'' You….mean….,'' then as if someone pinched him; Yugi sprang to the door.

Joey stopped him by grabbing his arm.'' Wait...Yug I need to tell you something first.''...

* * *

'' He doesn't remember us?!''

Joey nodded, '' It's like he's been brain washed but...he doesn't seem evil.'' Yugi couldn't believe what he was hearing Atem his closest friend has been brain washed!

'' Well we'll help him through this it isn't like he hasn't lost his memories before!'' Yugi said getting enthusiastic.

'' Alright I got to tell them to come in.''

_I can't believe Atem's back! _Yugi thought walking to his desk, but before Joey came back his words finally sunk in; _'them?!'_

After a few minutes, Joey opened the door to find Atem and Mana leaning against the wall, tapping their feet impatiently.

'' Took you long enough,'' Mana said in an irritated tone.

'' He-He sorry about that... but I had to take care of something first.'' As they walked into the classroom,the room went totally silent as the students looked at Atem and Mana. It took no less than 3 seconds for the girls to start winking and giggling at Atem, which made him uncomfortable. Mana gave the girls a death glare; she knew how these kind of girls treated boys they thought were cute.

'' I believe you are the new students….what are your names?'' The teacher asked.

'' I'm Mana,'' she said with a smile on her face.

'' I'm Atem,'' he said brushing off the stares. Then the teacher looked a him closely squinting her eyes.

'' Are you related to Yugi?''

'' No,'' he responded annoyed; he hoped that no one else will confuse him with this 'Yugi' person.

'' Oh, sorry...now if you would please take a seat.'' The teacher waved them off. Mana and Atem nodded and walked towards the back of the classroom. Some girls tried to pull Atem into a seat next to them; however Mana made sure they didn't succeed by holding on to his arm.

''Hey, over here,'' Joey yelled waving from the back of the room. Next to him was a kid that looked near identical to Atem. He was shorter end his eyes weren't narrowed. Then Atem sat down next to Joey and Mana took a seat next to Atem.

'' This is Yugi,'' Joey stated gesturing toward the small boy who was staring at Atem in disbelief, his face was rather pale...very pale.

'' So, you're the person who everyone's getting Atem confused with.'' Mana pointed out.

'' Well we do kind of look alike.'' Atem said

'' Kind of, he could be your twin!'' Atem chuckled he couldn't help but laugh at Mana's statement. Then he remembered something,

'' Hey Mana how do you think T.K.'s doing?''

'' I bet he's giving himself a headache trying to figure out what an integer is.''

'' Who's-'' Yugi started to ask, though Joey interrupted him by whispering in his ear

'' I'll explain the rest later.''

_'Wait...what are we going to tell Tea and Tristan….and Duke?!' _Yugi suddenly thought to himself.

'' Joey, got any idea on how we are going to tell the others about all of this?''

Joey shrugged then smirked'' Same way I told you!'' He responded pointing at himself.

Yugi let out a sigh Joey can be full of himself sometimes.


End file.
